itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon of Dragonstone
House Baratheon of Dragonstone was one of the Great Houses of Westeros and cadet to the main branch of House Baratheon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned King and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. With the death of Stannis Baratheon near the end of the War of the Five Kings and the victory of Aegon VI Targaryen in The Stormlands and The Crownlands this branch of House Baratheon was rendered defunct, and Dragonstone returned to control under House Targaryen. History The Crowned Stag In thanks for his efforts during Robert's Rebellion, King Robert Baratheon names his younger brother and heir as Lord of Dragonstone, forming House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Although initially seen as a slight by Lord Stannis Baratheon he would serve as Lord ably and would be a key factor in the Crown's victory during the First Greyjoy Rebellion. War of the Five Kings and Demise Upon King Robert Baratheon's death, Stannis would lead House Baratheon of Dragonstone in his attempts to press his own claim to the Iron Throne and would start by confronting his brother, Renly, who had been gathering his own supporters in The Stormlands. Their attempts at negotiations would fail and ultimately Renly Baratheon was murdered, leaving many of his former bannermen to pledge themselves to Stannis. Stannis would then lead House Baratheon against King's Landing and the reign of King Joffery Baratheon. His efforts would prove futile as he ultimately was defeated at the Battle of the Blackwater but he quickly regrouped and focused his attentions elsewhere. House Baratheon of Dragonstone would find itself at the wall next, repelling an army led by Mance Rayder and seeking support from The North to press his claim in the South. Stannis would quickly find himself in a Winter War against House Bolton, and after several liberating missions in the Wolfswood and Deepwood Moote, Stannis had won many supporters to his cause. Pressing onwards to Winterfell next, Stannis was ultimately victorious in the Battle of Wintertown and then the climatic Battle of Ice. However fates would turn for House Baratheon of Dragonstone and Stannis Baratheon as he was murdered shortly after the battle, an act associated as being perpetrated by Roose and Ramsay Bolton. Stannis' death would be a massive setback for House Baratheon and Dragonstone, leaving them without a leader as Stannis' only daughter was not a figure to rally behind. After their holding on Dragonstone was captured by the Crown, the fate of House Baratheon of Dragonstone look dim, and their cause lost. After the intentions of the sorceress Melisandre were to sacrifice Lady Shireen to R'hllor, the quick hands of the ever loyal Davos Seaworth swept the princess from the wall and made way to Storm's End. Once again, Ser Davos had saved a Baratheon and his efforts would prove futiful for the House and King Stannis' memory as Lady Shireen would eventually marry the newly made Lord of Storm's End, Edric Baratheon. Timeline of Major Events * 283 AC - House Baratheon of Dragonstone is formed. * 289 AC - The First Greyjoy Rebellion occurs, and the Royal Fleet and House Baratheon of Dragonstone are key factors in the assault. * 300 AC - The War of the Five Kings breaks, and House Baratheon prepares to press Stannis Baratheon's claim from their holding on Dragonstone * 300 AC - The Battle of the Blackwater occurs, ending up in a defeat for Stannis and House Baratheon. * 301 AC - The Winter Wars occur in the North and Stannis enters a war with House Bolton * 301 AC - Dragonstone is captured by Loras Tyrell. * 302 AC - Stannis Baratheon is murdered in Winterfell. * 303 AC - Shireen Baratheon is returned to Storm's End and ultimately wed to her cousin, Edric Baratheon, leaving some part of Stannis' lineage intact. Members of House Baratheon of Dragonstone * Stannis Baratheon, the fiery Stag. Named lord of Dragonstone following Robert's Rebellion. A key player in the First Greyjoy Rebellion, War of the Five Kings and the Battle of Ice. Mysteriously murdered in Winterfell while on the eve of victory. * Shireen Baratheon, daughter of Stannis. Saved by Davos Seaworth while in the North. Later wed to Edric Baratheon and became his lady of Storm's End. = Category:House Baratheon Category:Houses from the Crownlands